


Arrow To The Knee

by WinterWitch_WinterFrost_Lover



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 21,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWitch_WinterFrost_Lover/pseuds/WinterWitch_WinterFrost_Lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''Where did you learn to shoot like that? It takes skill to be able to do what you did back there,'' Clint asks Cheyenne.<br/>She doesn't answer him. She keeps her back towards him not moving at all. She still can't believe that she let herself get caught, she was so close to finding out the truth but she slipped and got caught. She'll get out of there no matter what it takes, even if she has to kill everyone on this boat to do so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Cheyenne is the type of girl who was the outcast in school. The funny thing is that she made herself an outcast. She didn't want to be bothered by anyone, but no one knew why. She was the one that would be in the back of the class only paying attention to the heavy book that she was reading but yest still get good grades in class. No one knew where she lived, or who she lived with. She would always keep her eyes covered by her bangs or else sunglasses.  
She's out of school now. She doesn't work anywhere in the city but she lives pretty well. She's a red head with unnaturally bright blue eyes. She has a slight tan to her skin. Her favorite thing to wear are her purple acid wash bell jeans and a cotton purple and black plaid shirt and black converses. When she's out or just hanging around her house she's wearing a cotton plaid shirt.  
S.H.I.E.L.D. has been after her just before High School ended for her, and they aren't looking to recruit her. They're trying to stop her reign of terror. The police aren't aware of any of her antics, S.H.I.E.L.D. is looking at the crime scene before the police even get a call about it. They have been on her tail for months now, but all of the assassinations doesn't seem to be connected in anyway.

''None of these make sense!'' Steve announces. He's looking down at a map with red marker dots planted on it to indicate where the dead bodies were found. ''These people have nothing in common, and nothing that someone would go out of the way to get, they're just normal citizens.''  
''There's always a reason, may not be a good one, but there is a reason,'' Tony says.  
Steve, Tony, Clint, and Natasha are sitting around a table in the conference room of the Helicarrier trying to figure out where their target will be next. No one even knows what she looks like. The closest one to being able to see her was Clint.  
''The majority of the victims were all killed differently as well,'' Natasha brings up. ''How do we know its only one person doing all of this? Two were killed by being shot, two stabbed, one seemed to be missing a few limbs, and three with arrow in really tight spots. If you ask me its a group of people.''  
''Well if it is, if we can find one, we can probably find the others,'' Steve says. ''If we'd be able to get this person to talk anyway.''  
''Don't worry, we'll find a way to get them to talk,'' Clint says.

Night time. Cheyenne is standing on top of a building holding binoculars to her face. She looks nothing like how she looks during the day. She has on black leather pants and a black jacket with red trim. Her hair is pulled up in a tight bun and she has a piece of red cloth around the bottom half of her face. She puts on a pair of black goggles that were on her head. The red lenses looks like they're from sunglasses . She has on black combat boots as well. On her back is a quiver filled with arrows, along with a bow. She spots her next target and grabs her bow and an arrow and pulls back aiming for the man's head, and then she hears someone shout.


	2. chapter 2

The sudden yell had distracted her from her target and let go of her arrow too soon. The arrow misses the man and gets stuck in the ball of the building that the man is walking beside, if he would have taken one more step it would have been in his head. He looks up at the roof at where the arrow came from.  
No one is there. The guy rushes off before another arrow coming flying down trying to hit him again.  
Cheyenne had sneaked behind an air duct to keep from being seen. Her eyes search around the area, but sees no sign of anyone being around to cause that yell. She puts her bow on her back and goes to where the yell came from.  
Just a block from where she was located she notices someone running down the street. Within seconds she has her bow ready to shoot, but the person turns suddenly down an alley. Cheyenne lowers her bow and hurries down an alley and climbs up a fire escape to the roof. She gets to the top and leaps over to the next roof and then the next until she reaches the alley where the man ran down. She looks down into the darkness to see the man still running  
He seems to have something on his back. A quiver? Was the man an archer?  
She quickly raises her bow and arrow again and shoot it at him. The man suddenly turns and fired an arrow of his own. The two arrows collide making them break and fall. The man stares at her. Cheyenne's eyes widen realizing that someone has seen what she looks like and runs off.

Earlier  
''These men may have nothing in common, but their may be something that a thief may want from them,'' Tony says as he goes through files of the murdered people.  
Tony and Bruce are in the lab trying to figure out the puzzle. Clint, Natasha, and Steve are in there as well. She's sitting in a chair beside a desk that Clint is leaning against while Steve is standing off to the side. Tony swings the monitor around so that the three can see as well. Tony drags his finger across the screen showing different profiles.  
''They all have a history of gambling. The thing is is that they are a bit more than middle class, but not exactly first class, but they got to the bad parts of they city to do whatever they have to do.''  
''Why would they go all the way out there?'' Steve wonders out loud.  
''Well if they're fairly rich I doubt that they owe month. Could it be that they own the place?'' Clint says.  
''We aren't sure,'' Bruce says fiddling with his glasses. ''But if we want to find this killer you're going to have to start doing night shifts.''  
''Each of us can go to different parts of the city. It'll be quicker,'' Natasha puts out there.  
''Looks like we got ourselves a plan,'' Steve says. Tony closes all the files on the screen and pushes it aside.

The guy follows her as she runs along roof tops. He climes up so he'll have a better shot at her. He presses on a communicator that's in his ear. ''I found the killer guys. I'm on the east end.''  
There's a pause until someone answers. ''Be right over, Clint,'' Tony says over the communicator.  
As Clint is radioing his information, Cheyenne has turned around and fired an arrow at him, He had his guard down for one second and the arrow hits him in the shoulder. He yells in pain as Tony finds the two. A blue light shoots out of palm and hits the killer. She flies backwards.  
''Go after her, someone else will get here,'' Tony nods and goes after Cheyenne.  
''Where'f she go?'' she's no longer on the roof but she isn't on the street either. ''She's disappeared!'' He looks back at Clint.  
Steve is over there now with him. ''We're going to have to get you back to the Helicarrier before we take that arrow out.''  
''Natasha,'' Tony says. ''You anywhere around here? East End? We have a ninja on the loose. She just disappeared.''  
''I'm on the street and there's no one around here, not even a car or a stray cat.''  
''Keep your eyes open. I'm taking Clint back o the Helicarrier. He got hit and need Bruce to help him,'' he goes back other tot he two guys. ''Come on Legolas,'' Tony takes Clint back up the the Helicarrier as Steven and Natasha are on the look out for Cheyenne for just a few more hours.

''Okay, now hold still,'' Clint is sitting on a table with Bruce checking out his shoulder. The arrowhead is stuck in his flesh. Clint has his shirt off and Bruce has pliers to get the arrow head out of him.  
''Just pull it out quickly,'' Bruce does as he says and yanks out the arrowhead once he gets a hold of it. Clint yells in pain. Blood starts to come out of the wound. Bruce puts pressure on his shoulder to stop the bleeding.  
''I need to get a bandage. Keep pressure on that for a bit for me,'' Bruce lets go of Clint's shoulder to get a bandage in the cabinets.  
Nick Fury walks into the room. ''How you holding up Agent Barton?''  
''I've been hit harder,'' Bruce comes back over and takes Clint's hand off his shoulder. The bleeding has slowed down. He wipes off the rest of the blood and begins to wrap a bandage around he wound.  
''You're going to have to take it easy for a bit. The sooner it heals the sooner you can go back out. Once its starting to heal you can go do training to make sure everything is okay right there.''  
''Got it. Thanks, Bruce,'' Clint gets up and puts shit shirt back on.  
''So as it seem you had gotten the best look at this killer. What did this killer look like?'' Fury and Clint walk out and go though the halls as they talk.  
''It was a female. I didn't get that close to her, but she was wearing all black with a bit of red. Her mouth was covered and she had goggles on her eyes. She didn't say anything, and once I got a good look at her she ran off. I'm guessing no one else has actually seen her. She's really fast, and a good archer.''  
Fury stops walking once they get to Clint's room. ''Well you should get some rest, Agent Barton. Need that shoulder to heal.''  
''The sooner the better,'' the door opens and Clint walks inside and Fury walks away down the hall.

Cheyenne gets home and rips the cloth off her face. She's leaning over a desk. She lifts the goggles up panting. ''They know what I look like now. They've figured out what areas to find me. I need to do something to throw them off,'' she lets her hair down. She takes her black and red jacket off, only wearing a bra underneath . She goes over to a large mirror to see a large burn all over her torso. ''Indiscreet, Iron-Man,'' she goes into the bathroom and soaks a towel in cold water. She then lays down on her couch leaving the icy towel on her body ''So cold,'' she moves a pillow under her head and closes her eyes.


	3. chapter 3

A few days pass and nothing out of the ordinary has happened. Clint says that his shoulder is feeling fine so he's trying using it a bit while training with Natasha.  
''There is absolutely no way of telling that she touched this, or that anyone touched it!'' Tony exclaims. ''No finger prints at all,'' Tony and Bruce are examining the arrow that was stuck in Clint a few days ago.  
''You said that where you were there was no sign that she even there?'' Bruce says just double checking his knowledge on the problem.  
''Correct. It also seems like this arrow wasn't bought anywhere, meaning she made it herself. She would have had to been really careful not to get anything on these.''  
''She's been at this for years. I'm sure she knows how to do this. No just anyone can go out and kill now, too much technology.''  
''She wouldn't exactly be that bad to have on the team.''  
''You're joking, right Tony?''  
''She'd be a good spy, I think. I don't know much on what S.H.I.E.L.D. looks for in a spy, but I'd count her as qualifying,'' Tony looks at the broken arrow laying on the table. ''I think its safe to say now that we can't get anything from this. We've been looking at it for a day and can't find anything.''  
''I guess you're right,'' Bruce takes his glasses off and fiddles with the arms of his glasses.

Cheyenne is at one of her favorite places, a place to do archery. She's out in an open field. The sun is shining and no one else is around. She has on a blue and black brocade underbust corset with a black blouse on under it as well as black cargo pants. She has on a pair of goggles like the once from a few nights ago, but these ones have blue lenses. Her red is is up in a pony tail, now that she's outside you can slightly see a few freckles on her cheeks. She has black leather gloves on as well.  
She notices that a few yards to her left is someone else who is shooting. She recognizes them right away, Hawkeye. She isn't what his real name is. She looks away from him not wanting to grab his attention. He has on a gray under armor shirt on and a pair of dark blue jeans, along with sunglasses.   
'Is he looking for me? I'm eminently assured that he won't recognize me.' she thinks to herself.   
'That looks like her, then again what do I know. I've only seen her once, and that was for maybe two minutes total, if that! Her hair looks the same shade, same with her skin tone. I don't remember her having freckles, but I never was able to see her face that well. That looks like her body figure as well. Can't be too quick to judge though.' Clint thinks to himself.  
He notices that the next arrow she shoots doesn't take her long to get ready, aim and shoot, and on top of her speed she got a bulls eye. ''Not bad,'' Clint says.  
'Oh dear he's talking to me now.' She lowers her bow and glances over at him. ''Thanks. How good are you?'' she turns so that she's facing him. 'Just act like a normal person, like you've never seen him before.'  
''Not bad I guess you could say,'' he pull back the arrow. ''Probably not as good as you though,'' without looking to be able to aim he lets go of the arrow. As it goes though the air Cheyenne is sure that it'll miss until it hits the target right in the middle.  
''Wow! That's amazing! You didn't even look at where to aim! How are you able to do that?''  
''Many, many years of practice.''  
''Just met and you're already trying to be a show off,'' she chuckles as she turns back at her target. She pulls back getting ready to let go of her arrow until he starts to talk again.  
''How did you become goo at archery.''  
''Practice. I used to go hunting with my dad when I was little. I wasn't allowed to use a gun until I was sixteen, so up until then I used bows and arrows, then I learned how to use a gun and I interchange with both. Thought It was nice out today so I decided to shoot some arrows.''  
Clint looks at the arrow between her fingers carefully. It looks notable to the one that hit him. ''Looks like some nice arrow,'' he gets into a stance to shoot his own arrows. ''Where'd you get them?''  
''I made them. I believe that an arrow should be made by its shooter.''  
''Hey, after this would you like to get a coffee or something,'' she shoots his arrow.  
''Really? We just started talking like five minutes ago. How do you know that I'm not some murder or something,'' she laughs a bit.  
''So what?'' 

The two are in a cafe together. The two are both drinking a hot coffee after being outside for nearly an hour. ''By the way I never caught your name?''  
''Clint Barton. I work for S.H.I.E.L.D.. Most call me Hawkeye. What's your name?''  
''Ah! That's why you were so good earlier. My name is Cheyenne Keslo,'' she has her goggles around her neck. She takes a sip of her coffee. ''I don't have a job right now, but I'm looking for one.''  
''I could probably help you if you want.''  
''No its fine. That's not needed,'' she notices a bit of his bandage on his shoulder. ''Did something happen to your shoulder there?''  
He tugs his sleeve down. ''Just got hit while in training a few days ago that's all, nothing major. I'm holding up fine.''  
Cheyenne feels her phone go off. She takes it out and looks at it. ''I have to go,'' she presses a button on her phone and the screen goes black and puts it back in her pocket. She stands up and Clint does as well.  
''See you some other time then?''  
''Sure,'' she hands him a slip of paper. ''So we can stay in touch,'' she picks up her coffee and walks out of the cafe.  
Clint sits back down and puts the paper in his pocket. He looks out the window and see's her walking across the street.


	4. Chapter 4

Clint is back in the Helicarrier walking towards the common room which isn't far from everyone's room. The door slides open and he walks in. Steven and Bruce are standing across from each other with a table between them s they arm wrestle. Right now neither one is really winning. Natasha is sitting in a chair, and seems to be talking to Tony as she watches the two boys go at it. Tony is sitting on a couch not paying attention to the two.  
''Hey there, Clint,'' Tony says looking up at him once he walks in. ''Where have you been? Shouldn't you be resting?''  
''I just went for a walk around the city and went to a shooting range, that's all.''  
Tony looks away and up at the TV to read the heading on the news report. ''Meet anyone while you were out there?'' he chuckles slightly as if he was making fun of him.  
''Actually, yes,'' Tony looks away from the TV and over at Clint. Natasha glances over but stays watching Steve and Bruce.  
''Really? Hm. Who is she? Is she cute?''  
Clint sits down in a chair that's beside the couch. ''You sound surprised, but her name is Cheyenne, and I guess you could say she's cute. I saw her at the archery range and then we go a coffee together. She gave me her number too.''  
''The Hawk is finally growing up.''  
The hear a slam and both look to the far side of the room at Steve and Bruce. ''Finally!'' Steve exclaims. ''We must have been at the for a few minutes.''  
''Good match, Steve,'' Bruce says. He looks over to see Clint. ''Hey, Clint. How is your shoulder holding up?'' pulls over a chair and sits beside the table he was just arm wrestling on.  
''Its doing fine. I keep forgetting that it's even wrapped.''  
''That's good. You could probably stop putting a bandage on it then, but if anything happens let me know.''  
''Got it.''  
Natasha sits side ways on the chair, with her legs over the arm and her head laying back across he other arm and her arms on her stomach. She yawns. ''What time is it guys? Its got to be getting late?''  
''Going on ten,'' Steve says looking at his watch. Natasha sighs and closes her eyes.  
Moments later Fury is heard on an intercom in the room. ''There's been another murder, its only a few streets down from where you were last time. If you hurry you may be able to still catch the killer,'' a slight screech goes off indicating that he's off the speaker.  
''Time to suit up,'' Steve says. Everyone hurries out of the room besides Bruce.

At the crime scene they find the body. The man had been killed by getting his throat slit. ''Are we sure that there is only one person behind all these murders?'' Steve says. ''The first girl used arrows, which possibly indicated that she can't to close combat, so she wouldn't use a knife.''  
''Well either she has many talents or else its more than one person tracking down these people,'' Tony puts out. ''Everyone spread out, and lets try to find this murder,'' Tony flies off.  
''Doubt that they are still around,'' Clint goes off to the east and Natasha and Steve go in different directions.  
Steve turns a corner and a blade meets his chest but the armor won't let the blade penetrate it. He quickly reacts and grabs the arm of the blade holder and brings them around the corner and pins them to the wall so that their back is facing him. He notices that it's the same girl as before. Same red hair that's in a perfect bun. Same red and black glasses. Same black and red suit. ''Drop your weapon,'' she just put a tighter grip on it. He twists her arm and she seems to wince. ''Drop it.''  
She lifts her leg up high enough to kick him in the gut with enough power to let go of her, just for the right amount of time, so that she can get away. He gets himself steady on his feet and he sees that she has a gun in her hand and pointed at him.  
''Go ahead. You're only going to waist a bullet,'' she kicks up to hit his jaw but blocks her foot with her forearm. He goes to punch her but she dodges and runs down the street. Steve throws his shield but she goes down an alley and the shield keeps going until his its a street light, getting stuck int he pole. He goes down the street and goes down the alley forgetting about his shield. He follows her going up the fire escape. He gets to the top and she's running across when Tony lands in front of her. She nearly runs into him. She takes a few steps back. She thinks about going back but she hears Steve's footsteps.  
Tony puts his hand up and his palm lights up. ''Back down.''  
Cheyenne makes a dash for the edge of the building to run and jump off it. As soon as she gets to the edge, Tony blasts her and she falls off the building and in the middle on the street. She rolls over onto her stomach and reaches for the back of her right shoulder. Under the clothe on her face she is biting her lip trying not to shout in pain. She feel a metallic hand grab onto the back on her neck and hoist her up.  
''Looks like we have our killer,'' Steve stops right behind Tony with his shield in his hand. ''Natasha. Clint. We have her. We're going up to the Helicarrier soon.''


	5. Chapter 5

Cheyenne is going though the halls of the Helicarrier with two guards in front of her and two behind her. Her left cheek is slightly bleeding from a small but deep cut on her. She's still on her suit, with the goggles and cloth on her face. She won't let anyone take it off her. Her hands are cuffed in front of her. The guards walk her to a cell on the lower level of the Helicarrier.  
Tony and Steve are down there at two hidden entrances in case if she decides to make a run for it. In which she tries. A guard tried taking the goggles off of her head and she kneed him in the crotch. She elbows one in the face, kicks another in the jaw, and as the fourth one puts up his gun she kicked it out off his hands and to the ground. She has the gun and points it at the guard. Cheyenne freezes once she hears Tony's suit start to power up, as if he's about to blast her again.   
She looks up to see Steve, who isn't in his uniform, in front of her holding a gun as well. ''Drop the gun, mam,'' she glares at him.  
"May want to listen to him, "Tony says. Cheyenne looks down and starts to lower the gun but then quickly points it up and shoots Steve. Tony tries shooting her but she throws the gun at him making him miss and she jumps over the railing. Tony ends up hitting pipes on the ceiling and they fall on everyone.   
Steve tries his best to ignore the pain in his shoulder and goes after Cheyenne. He jumps over the railing and sees Cheyenne running down the gate walkway. He runs in her direction. She hears his feet hitting the gate and tries picking up her speed. Steve gets within a few feet of her and right as he's about to tackle her she grabs onto a pipe on the side and swings around kicking Steve in the back. He couldn't stop quick enough to get out of the way.  
He falls over and rolls onto his back. Cheyenne tries kicking him in the side but he grabs her foot and twists her leg and she falls. Steve gets up and grabs her arm and yanks her up. ''Even if you did get away you aren't going anywhere. We're up in the air.''  
She glares at him. Lifts up her leg and kicks him in the gut. He grunts and gets pushed too far back to keep a hold of her. She makes a run for it but she runs into Tony in his suit. ''Aren't you ninja's suppose to have good senses?'' He grabs her. She bites down on her lip from how hard he's gripping her arm. ''Go get Banner to look at your arm, Steve. I got this. Apparently she knows not to mess with me.''  
Steve nods and walks the rest of the way down the walk way and up a flight of steps. Tony takes her toward the other end and up a pair of steps. He takes her over to a holding cell. ''Now why don't you be a good girl and take off that cloth and goggles.''  
She doesn't say anything, just looks at him, and doesn't move to take it off. ''Know what, be that way. I don't care,'' Tony takes the cuffs off her and puts her in the cell and closes the door. Cheyenne stays looking away from Tony as he leaves. She finally turns around and she's alone. 

''She isn't saying anything,'' Natasha says. ''Whoever hired her to kill all these people picked a good person. She doesn't blink at all.''  
Everyone is in the common room talking. Natasha is in a chair and Clint and Tony are on the couch.   
''Well at least we aren't trying to get information from a smart ass again,'' Tony says with a drink in his hand. ''Hey Clint have you tried talking to her?''  
''Natasha and Fury are the ones that are good with interrogations, why do you think I'd be good at it?''  
Tony shrugs. Steve and Bruce walk into the room. ''How are you doing, Steve?'' Natasha asks.  
''I'm doing okay. Just need to take it easy for a bit.''  
Clint looks at Steve. ''Seems like she likes going for the shoulder,'' he chuckles.  
''Yeah,'' he puts his right hand on his wounded shoulder. ''Well, its almost three am. I'm going to bed. Goodnight guys,'' Steve walks out of the room as everyone tells him goodnight.  
Bruce sits down in a chair across from the one Natasha is in. ''Has she said anything?''  
''No. Both me and Fury have tried getting something out of her, wasn't working. But she seems not to be as violent when Tony is around.''  
''Well if you saw a tall iron man would you try to attack it bare handed? She knew she wasn't going to damage the suit in anyway so she probably figured not to do anything so that she wouldn't get hurt.''  
''Makes sense. We need to figure out why she did what she did.''  
''We're trying to work on that,'' Tony says. ''I already tried talking to her. Clint why don't you at least try to talk to her?''  
''Fine,'' he gets up. ''If she didn't say anything to you guys then she isn't going to say anything to me, I'm sure of that,'' he walks out of the room and walks down to the holding cell.  
He opens the door to the room where the cell is. Her back is towards the door and makes no movements as he enters. He walks over to the door or the cell and he can see the side of her. She's sitting cross legged in the center part of the cell. She has her shoulders back and her hands on her knees. It looks like she's meditating. Clint stands there with his arms crossed over his chest. He stands there for what seems to be minutes.  
He chuckles after a bit and breaks out of his stance. ''You think you're so scary. Think your such a great assassin , a great shooter, when you aren't good at all,'' Cheyenne opens one eye looking at him, but makes no movement. ''Ah. Looks like I have your attention. You're only a good assassin when people don't know your an assassin. Now how about you talk to me?''  
Cheyenne says nothing but stands up. ''Wait,'' he sounds like he's caught on to something. Cheyenne's eyes get wider and quickly turns her face away from him. ''Cheyenne?'' He see's her shoulders sink. She reaches back and lets her red hair down. He hears her mumble something. She turns around and puts the goggles around her neck to revile her crystal blue eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

''I thought you looked familiar at the range. Are you still not going to talk? I can't read minds,'' he grabs a chair that pulled off tho the side and sits down in it in front of the cell. ''So? You were talkative before, well, you were open anyway. You don't have to be too open. Just give me a straight answer. Why? Why did you kill all of those people?''  
She takes the cloth off her face and turns her whole body to him. ''Revenge,'' she finally says.  
''Revenge? Revenge for-,'' he stops talking once Cheyenne puts her hand up to signal him to stop talking. ''Fine, no detail, not right now anyway,'' he thinks. ''Is your target specific?'' she nods and he begins to search for more questions. ''When did you start killing?''  
''Senior year oh high school, but it wasn't my job.''  
''So you are an assassin?''  
She turns away from him not saying anything. Clint sighs. He gets up from the chair and walks out. Cheyenne turns around to where he was sitting once she can no longer hear his footsteps.

''You actually got her to talk? To be honest I really didn't think she'd say a think to you,'' Tony says as soon as Clint walks back into the common room. Tony, Bruce and Fury are the only ones in there. Natasha had left a while ago to go to sleep.  
''She's actually the girl that I had met earlier at the range. I think that's the only reason why she even looked at me.''  
They're all silent for a moment. ''Hate to break it to you but, you need to stop being so interested in these assassin girls. They may end up killing you,'' Tony says.  
''Anyway,'' Fury starts talking. ''Anything useful that she said?''  
''I figured that just getting her to talk was a start so I didn't ask too much of her. But she's trying to get revenge, on what I'm not sure, but she does know who her targets are.''  
''We need to get more information from her, and it seems like you're the only one that can get her to talk, Agent Barton, so it seems like you'll know what you'll be doing for the next few days. We need all the information we can get.''  
''What is it that we're looking for?''  
''Who, and why,'' Fury walks out of the room.  
Bruce looks over at Clint once Fury walks out. ''Seems like you'll be busy, and if you don't get it soon you know Fury will step in,'' he starts to walk out the room.  
''So what if Fury steps in?'' Bruce leaves chuckling to himself. Clint looks at Ton who is the only one left in the room, but is half asleep on the couch. ''Why should I care if Fury steps in?''  
Tony lays his head back on the couch arm laughing. ''You should be able to figure that out. You're smart enough.''  
''Its not like that! I met her like not even twenty-four hours ago.''  
''Exactly the point, Romeo.''  
''What she does is for the wrong side of things.''  
''And like what you do is for the better of things?''  
He rolls his eyes. ''I don't like her. I barely know her.''  
''I'd say you know her pretty well for figuring out her secret.''  
Clint walks out of the room, leaving Tony along, and goes down the hall. He goes into the hall where everyone's rooms are. He slides open the door to his room and walks in closing the door behind him. He changes into something a bit more comfortable and then lays down on the bed that's against the wall. Everything has caught up to him and he realizes how tired he is once he settles down. he has his arms behind his head and is looking up at the ceiling. Slowly, his eye start getting heavier and he slowly drifts into a deep sleep.

Cheyenne is laying down on her back with her arms behind her head she keeps looking from side to side, yawning here and there. She tries relaxing but once the back of her shoulder touches the floor it begins to burn from when Tony had hit her earlier. She rolls over to her side and has an arm stretched out and the other setting down in front of her.  
She hears the door open to the room and she sits up as the footsteps get louder. The person who entered is standing in front of the cell door. Its Fury. He opens the cell door and tosses a pillow and blanket to her. ''I felt like being generous, don't expect it often,'' he walks away again not saying anything else nor looking back.  
She's surprised it would have crossed her mind to give her anything, let alone go along with it. She also wondering why he didn't ask her anything. She uses the pillow and blanket as she tries to sleep, and it helps her relax a bit more and she falls asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Three weeks pass. S.H.I.E.L.D.'s main priority now is to find out details of the murders Cheyenne has committed. She refuses to talk to anyone but Clint, and even with him she'll only a few words. She hasn't been let out of the cell since she's been put in there. There's been some days where no one has come to see her at all, other times someone will come to interrogate her, but it never works.   
One day Nick Fury come in on his own to see her. She is wondering around the cell when she hears his foot steps walking towards her. She makes no eye contact with him. Fury stands at the door of the cell looking at her. Once he stops walking she does too. He ends up stopping with her left side to him with her head down and hands behind her back.  
''Cheyenne. Mind telling me anything today?'' she stares down at the floor not making a move. ''I'm trying to talk to you nicely, now I'll ask again, mind telling me any-,'' he gets cut off by her finally saying something.  
''You don't have to recite yourself, Agent Fury,'' she talks quickly, keeping her head to the floor. ''But if you think that just because I've been here for a sustained amount of time, than what I was last time you came in, doesn't mean that I'm going to say anything now, if i didn't then I wouldn't now,'' she looks up at him and starts to walk to the door not taking her eyes off him.'' ''Its not like your threatening me or torturing me, so what would this be a different situation?''  
''Because this time I got you to talk. That's different than the last time I saw you, you looked at me as well," she gives him the evil eye and slowly turns her body so her back is facing him. "I assume that people had a name for you on the streets, what is it?" she says nothing but Fury can see her shoulders slouch and her head look toward the floor. "Cheyenne I will-," once again he gets cut off.  
''If you wish to identify me then why don't you go ask the target. Surely he knows why I would be after him, now wouldn't he?'' She lifts her head up looking straight ahead.  
Nick starts walking to the exit. Cheyenne doesn't move as she listens to his footsteps. The door opens and he walks out.

''Romanoff, Rogers, I have a mission for you,'' Fury says walking into the common room. Both are in there along with Clint. ''I need the two of you to find who it was that our little assassin was hunting, and need to get answers from him.''  
''Will do,'' Natasha says.  
''Did she finally talk?'' Steve asks.  
''Yes but it was mainly out of anger, no sort of evidence, but its the most she's uttered since she's been on here,'' he looks at Clint. ''It may mean that she'll open up a bit, and besides what just happened, she'll only talk to you, maybe she'll finally give you some real answers.''  
''Will do, Agent Fury.''  
''I want useful answers by tomorrow,'' he says as he's walking out the room.  
''Looks like we have some interrogating to do,'' Natasha says as she gets out of the chair that shes in. Come on, Steve. Finding this guy is going to be the hard part, I assure you that we'll get answers though.''  
''I know we'll get some answers,'' the leave and go to the bridge.  
Clint leaves the room to go see Cheyenne.  
''Why must they keep coming in here to talk to me. Don't they know that I'm not going to speak to them. I won't tell them anything.' Cheyenne thinks. She's sitting against the wall fiddling with a piece of metal she found.  
''Heard that you are being talkative now. I need to-.''  
''Don't start, Clint. I've already told you everything that I'll tell you. I'll tell you no more. A good assassin never tells their secrets,'' she smirks.  
''Fine, lets not talk about that. Why don't we talk about you personality. Or how about I let you walk around a bit,'' Cheyenne is surprised that he'd make that offer. ''You've been in there for almost four weeks, I'm sure that you actually want to walk around, in what's not a circle,'' he pauses and looks at her. ''I'll let you out and walk around as long as you will talk to me, and most importantly not try to get away.''  
Cheyenne doesn't move for what seems like minutes. She pulls herself up and starts walking towards the door. ''You have yourself a deal,'' she stops a few feet away from the door.  
''Good,'' Clint presses a button on a control panel.  
Cheyenne feels a gust of cool air hit her. She stands in the door frame. ''Won't someone catch us walking around. I'm pretty sure there are cameras around here.''  
''Don't worry, we can wonder around the defense refractory, no one should be in there,'' he takes her hand and pulls her out of the door frame. He leads her out of the room and towards the defense refractory. ''So, mind telling me a bit about yourself?''


	8. Chapter 8

''What's your name?''  
''It . . .it . . . it's Drake Barrow. What do you two want with me?''  
Natasha and Steve have found one of Cheyenne's targets and waited for him in his house until he returned.  
''We aren't going to harm you,'' Steve says. ''We only want to ask you about the girl who tried killing you.''  
''The Onyx Assassin? What do you want to know about her? She's killed half the men that work for me.''  
''And what is it exactly that you hire them for?'' Natasha asks.  
''Its mob work, why would I give you details.''  
''Do you know why she's after you and your men? She said she's doing it for revenge, but besides that she has told us nothing about what she does.''  
Drake goes over to his bar that's against the wall and pours himself a drink. ''I could guess why,'' he sits down in a comfortable looking chair. ''She had an older brother, I believe the two were really close, bu he had a few problems. He'd try making deals with me, even a few others in the neighborhood. He owed a few hundred. He didn't pay us back by our three month deadline so, well, you're both smart enough, we cut him off. I guess that's why she's been after us. She's killed members of different mobs, not just mine, so I don't know if she has a thing against mobs or if they did something as well.''  
''You'll be lucky if we don't report you,'' Steve says.  
Natasha sets her hand on his shoulder and whispers to him. ''Even if we did he's powerful, we can't touch him.''  
Drake sits in his chair drinking whatever it is in his glass. ''Is there anything else the two of you would like to know?''  
''No. That's all,'' Natasha says as she starts to leave his house. Steve follows her.  
''Should we trust him?'' they get outside and the moon is high in the sky.  
''Not like we have much of a choice, besides, if he doesn't like her, then its more likely he's telling the truth, he probably guessed that we have her in custody, he'll want something to happen to her. But with anything else, then no, I don't trust him.''

'' . . . I started making my own arrows to tried archery, my parents didn't like it very much, but I did it anyway, same with learning about guns, anything with weapons my parents up for.''  
''I can understand why, but its useful to know in case if anything ever happens to you.''  
''They didn't see it that way.''  
Cheyenne and Clint are walking around on the lowest floor of the Helicarrier. They are walking on a gated walk way, and there's pipes everywhere. They've been talking for almost five hours now. ''So, I've been wondering-,'' they hear loud footsteps. ''How long have we been walking?'' Cheyenne asks sounding worried.  
Clint looks at his watch. ''Crap, its been almost five hours, they have to be looking for you by now. We should start going back,'' Clint turns around but Cheyenne puts a hand on his shoulder to stop him.  
''Can I see your bow and one of your arrows?''  
''Why?''  
''Just let me see them,'' he hands her his bow and an arrow from the quiver on his back. She aims the arrow up towards the pipes. She lets go of the arrow and the arrow hits against one pipe making its direction turn and hen it happens to another pipe then it finally hits something that breaks and smoke come out of the pipe and starts to fill the area. She hands him his bow and starts to rush down the walkway. ''Come on.''  
''What the hell did you do that for Cheyenne,'' he follows her.  
She's about to say something but she runs into a guard who is holding a gun. She takes a few steps back. He grabs her by the arm and pulls her closer so that she can't get away. She takes out the piece of metal she had and stabs him in the side.  
Clint comes up behind her and grabs her. ''What the hell do you think you're doing!'' the guard takes the metal out and tosses it, he starts bleeding.  
''Agent Barton, let go of her. I'll take her,'' Clint lets go of her and the guard takes Cheyenne all the way back to her cell.  
Clint leans against the railing looking down at the gated path. ''What the hell did I do. They probably know it was me who let her out, there's like twenty different cameras in that small room. What the hell Clint! Fury is going to kill me,'' he sighs in anger and disappointment.

''Fury! We found out some things that you may want to know,'' Natasha and Steve enter the conference room where Fury is sitting in a chair talking to Maria Hill. Maria walks out once the two whisper something to each other.  
''What did you two find out. It better be good.''  
''Its mainly true that she did it for revenge, but we aren't a hundred percent sure if any of them were just because she wanted to,'' Steve says.  
''She goes after people in mobs. Apparently some guys from a mob killed her older brother because he owed them some money and he didn't get it to them in time,'' Natasha adds.  
''The guy we talked to is Drake Barrow, and he said it was happening in other mobs as well. She may have a thing against all mobs now, or else he was in trouble with more than one,'' Steve says.  
''Well, at least we know who she's targeting and why. Wonder if Clint got anything out of her. I haven't heard anything from him since I told the three of you what to do,'' Fury stands up out of his chair.

Clint walks back into the room where Cheyenne is being held after she's been in there for a few minutes.  
''Where did you learn to shoot like that? It takes skill to be able to do what you did back there,'' Clint asks Cheyenne. ''You never did tell me how you learned to shoot, since your parents never let you.''  
She doesn't answer him. She keeps her back towards him not moving at all. She still can't believe that she let herself get caught, she was so close to finding out the truth but she slipped and got caught again. She'll get out of there no matter what it takes, even if she has to kill everyone on this boat to do so.


	9. Chapter 9

''Agent Barton!'' Fury shouts from the door of the room. Clint looks over at him then beck at Cheyenne.  
He walks over to fury slowly. ''Yes, sir?''  
The two walk out of the room with the door closing behind them. ''Did you get any information from her? From what it looked like back there it seemed like you spent five hours just looking at her.''  
''No. I actually got a lot from her, we talked the whole time. I had asked her something right before you came in and I was waiting for a response.''  
''Well tell me everything you know. Romanoff and Rogers just got back and they told me that the man they were talking to and told them that she does it for revenge for her brother, did she say anything like that to you?''  
''She told me her older brother got into some money problems. She was helping him get the money. Her last year of high school is when she started to assassinate people. Her brother knew what she was doing, but not for who, and it was for the mobs that killed him, so, she started killing them,'' they walk out towards the Bridge.  
''What else?''  
''Well, to get her to talk I told her that she didn't have to answer any boring questions, that she could just tell me about her, and she did. Her parents didn't like her having in interest in violence, so she went behind there backs and learned how to make arrows and how to shoot them, same with guns. I was in the middle of asking her where she learned how to shoot, cause she's really good.''  
''Agent Fury!'' its Maria Hill that calls out to him.  
Fury looks at Clint. ''Go find out anything else, then report back,'' he walks over to Maria.  
''Will do,'' Clint turns around to go see Cheyenne again.

''Cheyenne?'' she's in the same spot as when he left. ''Cheyenne, I have something else to ask you.''  
''I've already told you too much. More then I should have.''  
''Fine then, let me tell you something. I think I have an idea on how you can get out, and even clear your name.''  
''You really think that I'm after clearing my name?'' she gets up. ''I barely have a name, only to the mobs, and S.H.I.E.L.D., besides that, no one knows me,'' she turns her head back to get a look at him. ''How do you think I could get out of here though?''  
''Never mind. You wouldn't want to,'' he turns around as if he's going to leave.  
''No, tell me, either I will or not, I'd like to know.''  
''By joining S.H.I.E.L.D.,'' Cheyenne gives him a weird look. ''I can tell that you aren't all about revenge. I was going to bring it across Fury, that is, if you'd want to.''  
''What makes you think that I would want to join,'' she walks towards the door. ''I've been a hired assassin for years, and since I was nineteen S.H.I.E.L.D. has been after me. Plus, I'm pretty sure they wouldn't let me just join. If Fury finds out that your the one that let me out, there's no way he'd listen to your idea.''  
''Well how come you'll only talk to me? Fury said you said something to him but only out of anger, is that true?''  
''He was annoying me, asking me the same question over and over again. I never answered. But I have my reasons on why I will only talk to you.''  
''Which would be?''  
''You should be able to figure that out,'' she turns around and sits back down on the floor. ''You may ask Fury what he thinks about recruiting me, but I think we both know what his answer will be.''  
Clint walks out of the room and out to the Bridge. ''Fury! I have something to ask of you.''  
Fury meets him half way. ''I have something to ask you too Agent Barton. Why did you let the prisoner of of their cell and let them walk around all afternoon?''  
''You wanted me to get answers so I made a deal with her, I said I'd let her out and walk around for a bit as long as she'd talk and not try to run away, she agreed so I let her out. Clearly she didn't try anything. I go her to talk more than ever before, now she won't talk to me after a guard took her back to her cell. So if we can't get her to talk anymore, don't blame me, she was talking to me for hours.''  
''You seem defensive about her, Barton, but before we get too far into this and something goes wrong , what is it that you want to ask me?''  
''Its actually about her. Would you consider letting her join S.H.I.E.L.D.?''  
''Are you aware of what you are asking me, Barton? What makes you think that I would even give that a thought?''  
''She has the skills, she just needs to motive. The only reason why she kills is because of her brother.''  
''And how does she feel about this? Is she the one who brought it up?''  
''No, I am. I told her about it, and she doesn't believe that she would be allowed in. S.H.I.E.L.D. has been after her since she was nineteen.''  
''Well she's right. Guess I'm siding with the bad guy on this one,'' Fury starts walking out of the Bridge and Clint follows behind him.  
''Sir, I believe that she'd fit in well with the team. She doesn't need much training, she only needs led to the right path.''  
''I'm not changing my mind just because you have a crush on the girl.''  
''What? I don't love her!''  
''My point exact. I never said love. Barton, go get some sleep, you need it. I'm going to talk to her, got it?''  
''Got it,'' Clint walks down another park of the hall way and up a flight a steps sulking.  
Fury goes down a few flights of stairs until he gets to her holding cell. ''Heard you were quite talkative today. Still in the mood to talk to me,'' Cheyenne is facing the door as she's sitting in the center of the cell. ''Barton had told me about his little idea. How do you feel about it? Would you want to join S.H.I.E.L.D.?''  
''I have no reason to join, but I will if you ask me to. I'm only after mob members, I wouldn't kill anyone on this stupid flying boat, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't harm them if I feel threatened.''  
''Barton may have been right,'' Cheyenne raises an eyebrow. ''That you'd be a good choice to have on the team. The only one that seemed to stop you was Tony.''  
''I have some wounds to show you why, but if he isn't in the suit of his then he'd better watch out.''  
''You're boyfriend seems to be confident in you,'' she glares at him when he calls Clint her boyfriend. ''So, Cheyenne, would you want to join S.H.I.E.L.D.?''  
She sits there with her shoulders back and hands on her knees looking at him, letting the suspense build.


	10. Chapter 10

She sits there with her shoulders back and hands on her knees looking at him, letting the suspense build. ''Yes. I will join S.H.I.E.L.D. but one quick question, Fury,'' he raises an eyebrow. ''Do you trust me?''  
''I don't just trust someone. I still don't trust Stark. Do, I guess I trust you enough to think about asking you to join, but if there's a slip, don't you dark think for a moment that I won't deal with you myself,'' he opens the door and Cheyenne stands up.  
''I trust that you will, but no worries, I'll listen, just don't abuse my kindness,'' she walks over to him.  
''You'll have to run that by everyone else,'' Fury turns around and starts walking with Cheyenne following him.  
''So, why did you listen to Clint? After all, we wondered around the bottom section four nearly five hours.''  
''I have my reasons,'' he takes her to the middle section of the Helicarrier and back to the hall where all the rooms are. ''Better get some rest,'' the door slides open. ''You'll be needing it to deal with everyone tomorrow.''  
Cheyenne walks into the room and the door closes behind her leaving her alone. She looks around the room. The walls and ceiling are white. Against the wall besides the door is a dresser and besides that is a desk and a chair. Across from that is a nicely made bed that's against the wall. She hasn't slept on a bed in three weeks. She sits down on it and everything catches up to her, she realizes how tired she really was. She lays down and closes her eyes. She quickly falls asleep with the lights still on.

She wakes up to someone pounding on the door. At first she is confused as to where she is but then looks around and remembers. She didn't notice the closet in the one wall last night, or that her bow and quiver-filled with arrows-was sitting on the desk in the corner. Someone is still hitting the door, she replies with a groan, still not awake. Its the best sleep she's gotten in days.  
''Get ready! Go into the conference room in a half hour,'' the person from the outside says. Sounded like Fury.  
She gets up and stretches. She noticed a door on the wall which leads into a bathroom. She opens the door and turns on the light. The bathroom looks as if no one has ever used it. Its very clean, spotless. The walls are a light blue and white tiles on the floor. She gets a quick ten minute hot shower. She gets out feeling refreshed. She puts her hair up in a bun as she gets dressed. There's a knock at the door as she's finishing getting her clothes on. ''Yeah?''  
The door opens and Clint peers in. ''Oh, hey, Clint,'' she straightens out her shirt.  
''Just thought I'd drop by to make sure you're fine.''  
''Of course I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?''  
''No reason. Anyway, Fury told anyone that we had someone joining the team, he didn't say who, so just be ready.''  
''I'm sure everything will be fine.''  
He nods to her bow and quiver. ''Make sure to take your stuff. Fury's going to want to see what you can do,'' Cheyenne grabs her quiver and puts it on her back. ''So, you never answered me yesterday,'' she looks at him confused. ''Where did you learn how to shoot like that? You said your parents wouldn't let you, so how did you learn?''  
''Taught myself. I would go into the woods not far from my house and shoot. That wasn't until I was nearly sixteen though. I bought a bow and some arrows.''  
''Do your parents still live around here?''  
''No, actually, they live down South, warmer weather I guess.''  
''And another thing, why would you only talk to me?''  
''Well, first of all you were the first one to ever see me, then we talked that one day after going to the range, I think you can put it together.''  
''Are you saying you have an interest in me?'' the two walk out of the room and start to to to the conference room.  
She chuckles as if she's leading him on. ''I never said such a thing, but if that's what you want to believe then you may. You kept coming back to talk to me, do you have an interest in me?''  
''I never said such a thing,'' he says playing her game.  
The two get to the conference room. Everyone is in there sitting and having small talk. They all look at her as she walks in. ''What is she doing here?'' Natasha exclaims.  
''This is the one that will be joining us for now on,'' Fury says calmly.  
''She's murdered how many, and you're letting her join,'' Steve says. ''Who's idea was it? And who said It was a good idea?''  
''Clint brought it to my attention, I just agreed to it. From what I've heard from all of you she's good in combat and what Clint has told me she's not really that bad.''  
''Bad or not she still killed those people,'' Steve said.  
''Its not like she's talk to any of us,'' Tony says. ''The rest of us don't know her story.''  
''I wouldn't talk to any of you because of how naive you all are,'' this is the first time they have heard her talk. ''Yes I've killed, I was a hired assassin. You don't seem to care that the Russian over there has killed. How much red is on her hands? I killed for my brother's sake and yet he was still killed, I went for revenge, not just to kill for no bloody reason.''  
No one knows what to say, then finally Tony says something as he's fiddling with a pen. ''So it can talk.''  
She gives him a glare. ''Some people just aren't talkers,'' she tries not to have a smart remark. She doesn't want to start anything her first day being with them.  
''Well,'' Fury gets up. ''Since you all know who it is that will be joining us, Cheyenne, I want to see you fight, anyone willing to go up against her first?''


	11. Chapter 11

She blocks the kick with her arms criss-crossing in front of her face. She blocks multiple kicks then kicks her opponent down by kicking at there feet when they least expect it. They quickly get up, she throws a few punches but they block them and finally grab her wrist and toss her. Her bow and quiver fall beside her. She picks up the bow and readies and arrow. They turn around with the arrow head slightly cutting their nose.  
''Dead,'' Cheyenne says smirking. Natasha takes a step back.  
''How did you?''  
''I'm quicker than you, and that's all it takes,'' she lowers her bow and outs the arrow back in the quiver. Natasha leaves the training area without saying anything else. Cheyenne puts the quiver on her back and walks out as well. Fury is walking towards her. ''Not bad, but are you ready to go against Tony?" She nods though she isn't all that excited about going up against him in that suit. "Good."

Tony is up in the air trying to hit Cheyenne with the blasts that are coming out of the palms of the suit. Cheyenne isn't doing much besides trying to avoid from being hit. She is pretty sure that her arrows won't have much of an affect on him. She tries looking around to find something to use against him. There's nothing in the room good enough to use, nothing that would hurt him. She sees a rope however and goes for it as tony is still trying to hit her. She gets the rope and ties a knot in it and starts swinging it in the air. She throws it keeping a gentle grip on the rope as it goes through her hands. The rope goes over tony and she quickly yanks the rope back and his arms are being held at his side from the rope. She yanks it harder and he crashes on the ground. She lets go of the rope and looks at him with relief that its over. Tony lifts an arm up and hits her in the torso with the energy that comes out of his suit. Cheyenne is propelled back and hits a wall pretty hard. She stays there sitting on the ground with her arms around the center of where she was struck.   
Tony gets up and slips out of the rope and walks over to her. His footsteps are loud against the metal floor. He reaches out to her and she takes his hand and he helps her up. "Might be a good idea to get that checked," she's having a bit of a problem breathing since he knocked the wind out of her.  
Fury is out in the hall when they walkout. ''Is everything alright?''  
''Hit her a bit hard. She seems to be having a bit of a problem breathing.''  
''I'll . . . I'll be fine. Just got the wind knocked out of me that's all,'' she stands up straight trying to breath normally.  
''Take her to Dr. Banner to see what he has to say.''

''So you're the new girl? Cheyenne right?'' she nods. ''I'm Dr. Bruce Banner. It doesn't really matter what you call me, some refer to me as,'' he pauses for a moment. ''The Hulk. Anyway, what seems to be the problem?''  
Cheyenne is sitting on a table in a lab where only her and Banner are in. ''I was in the training area and Tony hit me a bit hard and I got the wind knocked out of me,'' he checks her eyes. ''My torso hurt a bit from getting hit, but I'll live. I already have two wounds from him hitting me before all this.''  
''Well that sounds like fun,'' he takes off his glasses and fiddles with the arms of them. ''Mind if I see where he hit you? I don't want you to feel uncomfortable or anything.''  
''Oh no, its fine,'' she unzips the jacket that she has on and lifts up the white tank top that she has on under it, which has spots of blood on it. Banner looks at the wound. Its nothing serious just a few cuts. He can tell where she had gotten hit previously from seeing some older looking wounds.  
''Well, its not serious, could bruise though. How does your back feel after hitting it off the wall?''  
''Still stings, I'm sure it'll bruise, but its nothing I can't handle,'' she slides her tank top back down and zippers her jacket back up.  
''What about your head? Any dizziness? Lightheaded? Nausea? Anything that would lead to a concussion?''  
''I don't think so. I'll keep you posted if something happens though,'' Banner steps away from her and waves her down off the table. She jumps off the table and fixes her jacket.  
''Cheyenne?''  
''Yes?'' she looks at him.  
''Nice to have you as a part of the team. I'm sure everyone will warm up to you eventually, don't worry.''  
''Thanks, Dr. Banner, and thank you for checking me out, if I notice anything getting worse I'll come to you about it.''  
''Its no big deal. Now go and get some rest. I'm sure Fury will have something planned for you for tomorrow.''  
''Thanks again,'' Cheyenne walks out of the lab and down a few halls. She barely knows where she's going. She turns the corner to what seems to be the hallway where her room is and bumps into Clint.  
''Sorry,'' the both of them say at the same time.  
''Where are you headed?'' Clint asks her.  
''Back to my room. Is this the right way. I really have no clue where I'm going.''  
''Its actually one floor up. Here I'll show you the way,'' he starts walking down the hall from where he just came from. ''It can be confusing the first few days that you're here, okay, maybe even weeks. Even I haven't been everyone on the Helicarrier yet so I still get lost at times,'' they go up a flight of steps and turn a few corners until they get into the right hall. ''Here we go.''  
''Thanks. I would have never found it.''  
''No problem,'' he follows her down to her room.  
''Where were you heading off to?''  
''Oh I was just roaming around. I don't have anything to do. How are you feeling?''  
''I'm fine,'' the door to her room slides open. ''scratched up a bit with a few bruises, but nothing that isn't normal.''  
''It isn't normal, least not for you. you never get caught remember.''  
''I don't even know how to take him down. There's nothing I can do to make that suit malfunction. I don't see how Fury expected me to beat him.''  
''He knew you weren't, but he just wants to know how well you can do, and that you just won't give up even when you know you can't beat your opponent. Well you should get some sleep, who knows what we'll be doing tomorrow.''  
''Night, Clint,'' she smiles at him.  
''Cheyenne?''  
''Yes?'' she turns back around to him and her lips met his. She isn't sure how to react, but she lets him kiss her. He feels her relax and puts his arms around her waist gently as she puts her hands on his shoulders. The two slowly pull away from each other with their foreheads touching and both looking at each other smiling.


	12. Chapter 12

A few days pass, Cheyenne still isn't talking much but is trying to make peace with everyone else. Tony seems fine around her, while Steve and Natasha aren't so sure about her yet.  
Cheyenne is going against Steve since she hasn't yet.  
''Hope you know that I won't be going easy on you,'' Steve says to her.  
''That's fine, cause I won't be going easy on you either.''  
Both are in their suits. Steve starts out the fight by throwing his shield at her. She ducks and goes after him and uppercuts him then punches him in the chest. He takes a few steps back and kicks her in the stomach and then tips her making her fall on her back. He goes to kick her again but she rolls out of the way and readies an arrow on her bow and shoots it at him quickly. He dodges it somehow. She notices that she rolled over to where his shield landed and picks it up. She's surprised on how light it is. She throws it at him but he catches it and puts it on his back as she's coming at him to punch him. He grabs her fist. She tries punching him with her other fist but he grabs it as well.  
She decides to bash her head into his making him to let go and take a few steps back, almost falling to his knees. He throws his shield and it hits her this time. She stumbles back trying to keep her balance so that she doesn't fall back. Steve takes a moment to get his vision cleared from the hit and then as Cheyenne is trying to do the same he jabs her in the stomach. She stumbles back, close to falling and puts her arms around her stomach and then he hits her in the jaw.  
She shakes her head and backs away. Steve stays where he's at. ''Give in?''  
''Never,'' she kicks him in the gut then grabs the back of his head and rams it into her knee and then knocks him over. He automatically jumps back up onto his feet and tries thinking of another move, or waiting for her to make a move. The two look at each other panting from exhaustion. They can barely keep themselves up on their feet let alone swing at each other.  
''Want to call it even for now?'' she nods and the two of them walk out. They get into the hall and get hit will a cool breeze. ''Have you been into the common room yet?'' she shakes her head. ''I'll take you in there. Its mainly where everyone hangs out, though Dr. Banner is usually in the lab working on something Fury has asked him to do,'' they walk though the halls finally having a steady breath. ''So, where did you learn to fight like that?'' he takes his mask off.  
''Picked it up,'' she puts her goggles on her head and lowers the cloth on her face to around her neck, her lip is slightly bleeding. . ''I learned as I as doing my job. I'd practice every night I wasn't out so I'd get better. Why did you drink the serum to become this super soldier?''  
''I wanted to join the army. I wasn't cutting it as a little guy, besides, they needed someone to test it, what did I have to lose? Besides, we won the war. Men lost their lives along the way, but they did it for the sake of their country.''  
''I'm sure you had things to lose. Friends? Maybe even a girl? I don't know.''  
Steve opens the door to the common room. It feels even cooler in there than in the hall. Natasha and Clint are playing table tennis while Tony is fixing some part of this suit. Tony looks up at the two as they sit down on the couch. ''You two seem to to be worn out from fighting,'' he walks over to them. ''and seem to both need a shower. Wow,'' he sits on the couch arm closest to Steve. ''How'd it go with the two of you fighting it out?''  
''We ended it as a tie. We're kind of equal.''  
''When not wanting to kill the other anyway,'' Cheyenne puts in. She unzips her jacket a bit, still trying to cool off. They here Natasha scream 'yes' after just beating Clint at table tennis. The two finally look over at the two who walked in a few minutes ago.   
"What time is it?" Steve asks.  
Tony looks at his watch. "Almost four."  
"You know what we should do since nothing has been happening?" Clint says. Everyone looks at him waiting for him to continue. "We should all go out to dinner."  
''And where could we go?'' Steve says.  
Clint shrugs. ''I don't know, Oyster Bar is anyone is in the mood for seafood,'' everyone seems to agree that seafood is fine and agree to go to the one on Broadway at 29th street.  
Steve gets up. ''Well if we're going to be going I better go get a shower.''  
Cheyenne gets up. ''I should do so as well.''  
She gets to her room and gets ready for a shower. She's about to step into the hot water when she slight hears knock on her door. She wraps a towel around her and slight opens to door and peeks her though with her body hiding behind the door. Its Clint, obviously. Who else would come to see her, well, maybe Fury. ''Oh, hey, Clint.''  
''Oh were you just about to get a shower? Sorry to bother you.''  
''Its okay. Is there something that you want?''  
''No. I was just coming to see how you were doing, and how it went with Steve?''  
''I'm fine, tired, and with Steve it went fine, we talked a bit. I think he's warming up to me, and doesn't absolutely hate me. Not sure who would win if we were to really fight. We're kind of an equal match,'' she chuckles. She steps to the side and opens the door a bit more. ''Do you want to come in? I feel bad leaving you out in the hallway.''  
''Oh no its fine. I don't want to intrude.''  
''I take like ten minute showers its no problem.''  
He walks in and she makes her way over to the bathroom. She wasn't joking, she only took a shower in ten minutes. She comes out with blue jeans and a dark denim shirt on as she's drying her hair with a towel. '''See?'' she giggles. ''I don't take that long. So, is that all that you wanted to ask me about? Or is there something else?''  
She sits down on her bed beside him. ''I've been thinking about one thing,'' he keeps talking before she can ask what it is. ''Its about the other night, when I kissed you,'' he talks slowly trying to form words. ''What did you . . . ''his voice fades off as if forgetting how to talk, not able to form words.  
She knows what he's asking, but doesn't know how to answer it. ''You mean if I like you like that?'' he slightly nods, its close enough to what he was asking. ''Well,'' she tries thinking of a way to explain how she feels. ''since then, I've realized that . . . I do like you. I wasn't sure of it before, but I think I also didn't want to admit it for some reason. I . . . I guess you could say I enjoyed the kiss. how do you feel about all of it?''  
''Cheyenne,'' he pauses trying to remember how to talk. ''I really like you, and I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't. I tried not to, but I couldn't hold it back.''  
''So, I guess you wouldn't mind if I did this?'' she leans in, eyes closed, and kisses him softly on the lips with her hand on his cheek. He closes his eyes and kisses her back.  
Cheyenne pulls back slightly and opens her eyes and see's his. ''No. I wouldn't mind at all,'' he kisses her again.


	13. Chapter 13

Tony, Steve, Natasha, Bruce, Clint, and Cheyenne are all out in the city to go out to eat. They go to a seafood places called The John Dory Oyster Bar(its real, I looked it up).  
''So, have any of you ever been here before?'' Steve asks.  
Everyone has a blank look on their face indicating that they never have.  
''I have, once,'' Tony says. ''But it was for a party. I don't remember much, I don't even know what I ate, if I ate.''  
''Knowing you, you probably just got drunk and banged a girl,'' Clint says keeping his eyes on the menu. No one looked at Clint, they don't expect anything less from him.  
Tony looks like he's going to go against what he said but then stops himself. ''That's probably what happened,'' he looks back at the menu without saying anything else.  
Their waiter come over to heir table and starts to take orders from everyone when they hear some commotion going on in the kitchen. They hear a few people yelling then suddenly a loud bang and a bright blue light, then an explosion causing debris from the wall to fly at the people in the dinning area. ''What the hell!'' Bruce yells.  
''Great, the day we actually decide to do something, someone has to mess it up,'' Natasha says. Some of the ceiling has caved in as well. The six of them go over to the kitchen once smoke has cleared. Most of the chiefs in there are dead, the ones that are alive are stuck under things. ''Did a bomb go off?''  
''It would have had to have been,'' Bruce says. ''I doubt that it was a malfunction in the kitchen.''  
''But who would have planted a bomb in a place like this?'' Steve asks.  
''People do some crazy things, Steve,'' Clint says.  
They all walk more into the kitchen to see if they can find any traces of who could have planted the so called bomb.  
''There's nothing out of the ordinary in here. Least from what I can tell,'' Natasha says.  
Steve rushes out the back door to see if he could find the culprit out there. He goes down the street but it only ordinary groups of couples and friends walking along the sidewalk. ''Ugh! It could have been anyone out here,'' Steve walks back inside. ''Too many people out there to even know if the culprit was still out there.''  
''Hey guys, I think I found something,'' Clint says. He walks over debris and picks it up with a slightly burnt cloth so that he wouldn't get his prints on it. Its a casing to what might be a small bomb.  
Bruce goes over to him and take it out of his hands and quickly examines it. ''We should get back to S.H.I.E.L.D. so we can looks at this. Fury will want to know what happened.''

''Isn't this the place you all went to go go eat?'' Fury says as four of them walk out onto the Bridge. A news report is being shown on a screen Fury pulled up for them all to see what was going on. ''What actually happened? I don't trust those phony news people.''  
Natasha starts explaining about what happened. ''We were just about to order our food and then something from inside the kitchen blew up causing the walls to crash and the ceiling to cave in. We all went into the kitchen to find something, but we only found a small piece to what could have been a bomb casing, which Agent Barton found.''  
''I recon that you have the piece?''  
''Yes,'' Clint says. ''Dr. Banner and Stark are looking at it out in the lab right now.''  
''By the time I went to look outside to see if anyone was around it was too late. A lot of people were out on the sidewalks, there was no way of telling who to pick out of the crowd.''  
''I'll go check in with Dr. Banner and Stark then,'' Fury leaves the bridge and the four of them disperse. Natasha and Steve seem to be headed toward the common room and Cheyenne seems to be going to her room, so Clint decides to follow her.  
''How come your so quite?''  
''I have nothing to say. Besides, its not like any of them like me.''  
''Maybe you should talk more. Then they'll realize that you really aren't that bad of a person, ever think of that?''  
She opens the door to her room and is about to walk in but Clint puts his arm in front of her. ''Can I please go change? I want to get into something a bit more comfortable, and not in clothes that nearly caught on fire.''  
''Why don't you try to be nice with everyone else. You should be glad that Fury even thought about you joining the team.''  
''I know. But I was also stuck in that cell for a month with nothing to do.''  
''You also wouldn't talk to anyone.''  
''I'm not a talkative person.''  
''You are with me.''  
''You're different. It seemed like you weren't just looking for answers, and plus you weren't threatening me. Threatening does nothing, cause you can do what you want but I won't tell you, but you also won't kill me, so I know I'll still be alive.''  
''Well, do you have a clue on how could have set the bomb in the kitchen back there?''  
''I think I have an idea but I have to do a bit of research before I say anything to anyone, but I'm pretty sure that I know,'' she pushes Clint out of the way and closes the door in his face before he could come in.  
He sighs. ''Can you at least tell me?'' no answer. ''Cheyenne?'' still no answer He sighs again and is about to leave when Cheyenne open the door, grabs his arm and drags him into her room. She has on sweat pants and a tank top.  
''Do you really want to help me?''  
''Of course I do.''  
''Then you can't tell anyone else okay?'' he nods. ''Good, cause I think its a terrorist.''  
''What? And you don't want to tell anyone else?''  
''You don't tell anyone until you're absolutely sure about it! Now I have to go to the lab and ask Bruce a few things about the metal, once I'm sure I'm on that path I'll let you know more, okay?'' she grabs a note book that's sitting on the desk in the corner of the room.  
''Fine.''  
''Good,'' she kisses him and hurries out of her room and down to the lab.  
Clint walks out of her room and closes the door. He leans against the metal wall and lets out a dreamy sigh. ''I love her.''


	14. Chapter 14

Cheyenne walks into the lab where Bruce is. ''Hello here, Cheyenne,'' Bruce says. ''Something I can do for you?''  
''That piece that Clint found. Have you figured out what kind of metal it is made out of?''  
''Yes, I believe that it is titanium and brass,'' Cheyenne write that on a page in her notebook. ''Should I be concerned on what you're doing?'  
''I'm only conducting my own research, that's all. I have a few ideas and I work a bit better alone, well, at least with things like this I do better. Have you found any finger prints on it at all?''  
''No. Its as clean as your arrows are,'' he chuckles.  
Tony walks in and it looks like he has a black eye coming but he's also laughing really hard. ''What happened to you?'' Cheyenne starts.  
He tries calming himself down so he can talk. ''I hit Natasha, ha-ha, with a newspaper and yelled spider, ha-ha-ha! And then, ha, and then she punched me in the eye after I said that guys are stronger than women. I know that isn't fully true, but I just wanted to make her mad, and it was so worth it! Wait til she gets a shower. Ha-ha!''  
''How didn't she kill you yet, Tony?'' Bruce asks.  
''I'm no sure, but if she does, its worth it. She's been getting on my nerves too much lately, same with Steve.''  
''What did you do to Steve?'' Tony pauses not trying to seem guilty of doing anything. ''Tony? What did you do to Steve?''  
''Just kinda super glued a swastika on his shield and left a note for him in his room saying that once he got turned into a Capsicle that Peggy and Schmidt's had something going on.''  
Cheyenne looks at him like are-you-serious. She looks at Bruce. ''And you guys say I'm a bad person. I at least killed people who did it to others.''  
''That also makes you a bit of a hypocrite,'' Tony says.  
''Oh shut up, Tony .''  
''Why are you in here anyway? Isn't it past your bed time or something?''  
''Shouldn't you be in the one in bed old man? Besides I'm doing my own research on who could have planted this bomb in that kitchen downtown.''  
''Oh really, and what do you have so far?''  
''I have more than what you guys have. I think I know who did it, so I'm trying to find evidence to prove my point. You guy don't even know where to start with it. You have no prints, you know know that its from a bomb and what kind of metal it is.''  
''Then what is your lead on the whole mystery then?'' Bruce asks.  
''Not telling. I'm not a hundred percent sure, and if you're not a hundred percent sure then you shouldn't spill anything. I picked someone who I thought could be it, now I'm trying to find evidence to prove that point. You should try that at some point.''  
''Well who did you choose?'' Tony asks  
''None of your business, least not right now. But when a bomb normally goes off isn't the light that it gives off yellow or white? The one that one gave off was blue. Think a bit,'' she pats Bruce on the back and leaves the lab with her notebook in her hand jotting things down. She hears someone yelling from a floor below. Sounds like it could be Natasha.  
Cheyenne rushes downstairs and knocks on Natasha's door. ''Natasha? Is everything okay in there?''  
Natasha yells again, not talking directly to Cheyenne. ''I'm going to kill Tony!''  
''Agent Romanoff? Its Cheyenne. Is everything okay?''  
Natasha opens the door and quickly pulls Cheyenne into her room. Cheyenne can tell that Natasha quickly put on a tank top and a pair of shorts. ''My hair is green!'' her hair has a noticeable tint of dark green to it. Cheyenne's eyes light up not expecting to see her hair a different color.  
''So that's what Tony was talking about.''  
''What do you mean?''  
''I was just up in the lab and Tony told me and Bruce why he has a black eye and then he said something about you getting a shower. I doubt that its permanent, I'm sure after washing it a few times it will easily come out, don't fret, Natasha.''  
''I'm going to kill him,'' she growls as she heads over the door to leave.  
Cheyenne grabs her and stops her from walking out. ''Natasha, wait. Do you really want everyone on board to see your hair like that? How about I try to get Tony down here instead?''  
''True. Try bringing him down here, then I'll kill him!''  
''Try washing it out if you can,'' she lets go of her. ''I'll go get him,'' Cheyenne walks out of her room and closes the door behind her. ''Why did I have to bother with this,'' she goes back up to the lab and the both of them are still in there. She peeks her head inside. ''Hey Tony. Natasha wants to talk to you about something.''  
Tony starts laughing as he walks towards the door where Cheyenne is. ''What did you do to her, Tony? She hates you enough do you have to pull pranks on her all the time?''  
''Its fun I can't help it,'' Tony walks out with Cheyenne and since she's going down to her room they walk together. ''So it seems like you and Clint have something going on. Am I right?''  
''What do you mean?''  
''Oh come on. You're always around him and you practically only talk to him. This is the longest conversation I've had with you and you've been here for a month.''  
''He's also the only one that will practically talk to me.''  
''Because you won't talk to anyone else. Now Natasha hates almost everyone and Steve is old fashioned, but I've noticed how you are around Clint, and I can tell how he is around you. You would only talk to him. So, how do you feel about him.''  
''He's a nice guy I suppose, if that's what you mean. I don't know if I think of him as any more than a friend I've known him for a months but I've only been out of that stupid cell for almost a week,'' she gets to her room and opens the door. ''Don't you have to go talk to Natasha now?'' she walks into her room and closes the door. She hears Tony walks down the hall towards Natasha's room. She tosses her notebook down on the desk in the corner and flops down on her bed.  
She lays on her back with her hands on her stomach and her eyes closed trying to calm down and put somethings together. It doesn't seem much long later when she hears Natasha yelling at Tony, and then it sounds like Tony yells in pain. ''Guess Tony will have another black eye,'' she chuckles and gets ready to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Cheyenne and Clint are walking around downtown. ''Have you figured out any more one who it could have been that planted that bomb, Cheyenne?''  
''Yes, but no. I haven't gotten any farther with how to explain it was who I think it was, but I also didn't get set back from it.''  
The two told everyone else that they'd be stopping at Cheyenne's house to pick up a few of her things. ''Nice house,'' Clint says once they get there..  
They walk in and Cheyenne goes up a flight of steps and into her room. ''You can looks around, I don't care,'' she says loud enough so that he can hear. Clint does as well. She wonders around the first floor of her house, nothing out of the ordinary. Books are scattered around the rooms, even in the kitchen. He hears her coming back down the steps and slowly make her way back over to him. She's holding a duffed back filled with things. ''Sorry that its a bit of a mess. I kinda have books everywhere,'' she chuckles and goes over to the door that's in the kitchen.  
''Oh its fine. My place was worse,'' He follows her down a flight of steps, it leads down into the basement.  
Cheyenne flips a switch and lights come on. The lights from from different colored paper lanterns on the ceiling. One wall down there is a book shelf built into the wall. There's a couch against the wall beside that which looks like it folds into a bed with a small end table beside it with a few random things on it. The walls seem to be a dark purple with a few posters here and there. There is also a fabric ottoman that when you lit up the top half you can storage things inside. On the table and ottoman there are a few sketchbooks and journals. On some shelves there are candles as well.  
''I don't know why you'd go anywhere else in your house. It just feels peaceful down here,'' he sits down on the couch and watches Cheyenne as she goes though books and a few note books and occasionally tosses one in her bag. ''Certain books that you're looking for?''  
''Just ones that could help in a way.''  
Clint pics up one of the sketch books on the ottoman and flips through the pages. ''You draw?''  
''Use to. I gave up on it, I never believed that I was that good. Occasionally I will sketch something, but nothing like I use to. Why? Do you think they're good or something?''  
''I'm not gonna say its good or bad, but it a hell lot better than what I can do,'' he keeps looking though the book that's in his hands. ''So any reason that you made your basement like this?''  
''Mental illness I guess you could say,'' she quickly goes though a book but then puts it back on the shelf. Clint looks up at her away from the sketchbook. ''I was diagnosed with depression and anxiety. I had suicidal thoughts and actions. After high school me and my brother moved in together, and he didn't realize how serious it was, so for a while to keep myself busy when I was in a low mood I'd work on this, once it was done, whenever I'd be in a low mood I'd just come down here, well, sometimes I did, other times, I just wanted to end it.''  
Clint can tell that the subject is a bit hard for her to talk about, she paused between a lot of words and it seemed like she had to force somethings out. He gets up and goes over to her. He puts his arms around her. ''You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to,'' he kisses her cheek as she's looking down at a old book.  
''Oh no, its fine. I figured that you should know, obvious reasons. I don't mind talking about it. I'm not affected by it much anymore, I normally keep myself busy enough.''  
''Is that one of the reasons why you started to kill those guys in mobs?''  
''I guess, they killed my brother, I wanted revenge, but then again who wouldn't,'' the books the book in her hand back on the shelf that never seems to end. ''I kinda isolated myself once he died, I didn't leave the house, but I also didn't hide the pain.''  
''What do you mean that you didn't hide the pain?''  
She sets her bag down and he removes his arms from around her. She rolls up her sleeve as far up as she could and shows him the under side of her arm. Clint can tell that there were once cuts going in every direction at one point on her arm. Some of the scars still seem fairly new, while others are fading away. She rolls her sleeve back down once she thinks he's had a good enough look. She doesn't looks up at him not wanting to know what his face looks like.  
Clint hugs Cheyenne tightly. ''Oh Cheyenne,'' he chokes up a bit. ''I wish I knew you when this all happened, I would have tried to help you,'' he kisses her cheek.  
''You may be the only one that would have. None of my friends at the time cared about the things I was going though, never called or text me, didn't even come to visit, they just kinda forgot about me. A few times I came down here, but for the most part I just cut, I have scars on my thighs and stomach too. I'm not exactly proud but they're part of me, I actually don't want the scars to fade.''  
''Did you ever try to kill yourself?'' she slightly nods. Clint puts one arm behind her legs and scoops her up and holds her in his arms. He half lays half sits on the couch and he lets go of her once she's in a comfortable position on his lap. He puts his arms around her waist. ''Since we're down here we may as well relax and forget about all of the pain of the past. ''Cheyenne?'' she answers with a 'hm' not being sure if she can form words without choking up. ''Could you promise me that you won't go doing that anytime soon.''  
She pauses to get herself together. ''Its a hard thing to promise, but I'm sure I can do it for you.''

Not long later the two feel something shaking and both come back to reality. The vibrations seem to be coming from above. They both look up at the ceiling. Dust and small pieces of debris start to fall from the ceiling. Then they hear something blowing up and the whole ceiling caves in. The two get trapped under the ceiling as well as the first and second floor of the house.


	16. Chapter 16

Clint begins to wake up. He opens his eyes and everything in a blur. Too bright to keep his eyes open, he closes them again. He begins to sit up as he tries getting his eyes to adjust. Someone that is in the room begins talking. he assumes to him. He just kinda groans back. He gets his eyes adjusted and looks around. Steve is in the room with him.  
''Clint, are you okay?''  
''Um , yeah, I think so. Head hurts a slight bit. What happened?'' he looks around, he's in one of the small medical rooms sitting on a bed.  
''We aren't exactly sure. There was an explosion in a neighborhood, and thinking that it could have been the same person as last time, me Tony, and Natasha went to check it out. Once we cleared some of the rubble we found you and Cheyenne passed out. Do you remember anything that happened?''  
''Last thing I remember was being with Cheyenne in her house. she was telling me a bit more about herself, which was all kind of depressing, so we sat down on the couch that was down there. There was some loud noise, and that's all I remember. How is she? Where is she at?''  
''She's doing fine, her head was bleeding a bit and she'll probably be a bit bruised up, but she's in another room with Natasha. Half hour before you woke up Banner came in here telling me how she was, and asked me how you were doing,'' Clint tries getting up but Steve stops him. ''I don't think you should be leaving just yet Clint. You took a pretty big hit, and you were out for quite some time.''  
''How long?''  
''Almost a day. Just stay in here until Banner gets back to check on you.''  
''I just wanna check on Cheyenne, that's all,'' Steve just gives him a look. ''Look, Steve, I'll be right back. She's in there with Natasha. Natasha doesn't exactly like her.''  
''Then this will give them time to bond. Now just sit and relax, Banner should be coming back over soon to see how you're doing. I'll go see if he's in the hall,'' Steve walks over to the door and looks out into the hall way. He makes a hand movement indicating that someone was out there. Steve moves more into the room and Banner walks in. ''He woke up about five minutes ago and is itching to get out.''  
''Wouldn't you be,'' Banner looks over at Clint. ''So how are you feeling? Any dizziness, light headedness, headache, can't see straight? Anything that would lead to a concussion?''  
''I feel fine. My head slightly hurts, but a house fell on me, I'm going to be a little sore.''  
''If it doesn't go away make sure to tell me. Or if you get any symptoms of a concussion, if nothing is wrong then there's nothing to worry about,'' he looks at Steve. ''Thanks for keeping an eye on him.''  
''No problem. Glad to do so,'' Steve walks out of the room.  
''How's Cheyenne? Steve said she was fine, but you probably know more than him,'' Clint stands up.  
''She's doing fine. What were you two doing there anyway? Was that her house?''  
''Yeah. She needed to pick up a few things.''  
''That must have been why Natasha had that duffed bag. It was filled with a few of her things I'm guessing. But she doesn't have any major injuries. Wound to the head and by the time I saw the both of you you already had some bruises. It seems like she got hit harder, nothing is broken, just bruises, she may limp a bit, apparently there was a big piece of rubble on her leg. I'm not sure if she's awake yet, but she's right down the hall if you wanna go see her.''   
''Okay, thanks Banner,'' Clint leaves the room and goes down the hall. He knocks on one of the doors and someone from the inside opens it. Its Natasha. ''Hey Natasha. I came to see how Cheyenne was doing.''  
''She's doing fine, she woke up a bit ago. We've been talking for a bit,'' Clint peers into the room and see's Cheyenne sitting up on the bed. She has a bandage around her head. ''We're getting along to say the least.''  
''Can I talk to her for a bit. I need to ask her a few things.''  
''I don't mind. I'm getting tired anyway. I'm off to bed. See you later, Clint,'' Natasha walks out and down the hall.  
Clint walks into the room. ''Hey Cheyenne.''  
''Hey,'' Cheyenne looks up at him smiling. ''How are you doing?''  
''Got a bleeding head, but besides that I'm fine. Do you know if any of them got the bag that was under all the rubble as well?''  
''Yeah they did. I think its in your room. Do you want to go look?''  
''Yeah. I need to start on that research,'' she gets up and her and Clint walk out of the medical room and to Cheyenne's room.

''What did you even have in that bag?''  
''Just some clothes, books, and my laptop. If I'm right on who set these past two bombs, then this may be someone that I was after before, and she's a bit tricky to catch.''  
''Just like you?'' Clint smiles at her.  
She chuckles a bit. ''Yes, but she has people working for her, so even if her work gets done, that doesn't mean she did it personality. Don't wanna risk getting caught I guess.''  
They get to her room and she goes in with Clint following behind her. The bag is sitting in the middle of the room. Cheyenne picks it up and sets it on her bed and unzips it. Everything is still in there. She takes everything out besides the clothes and tosses the bag into a corner. ''So do you mind finally telling me who the suspect is?''  
''I believe that it is Viper. Steve knows her. I also believe that some of her men are working in the Helicarrier. How else would they know about us going out to eat or that we were going over to my house. There has to at least be a handful of people, but it could very well possibly be half the staff here.''  
''Why would they be on the Helicarrier? I could understand maybe one or two people, but why would so many of them want to be part of S.H.I.E.L.D.?''  
''They work for Hydra. Viper is also Madam Hydra.''


	17. Chapter 17

''Hydra!''  
Cheyenne covers his mouth. ''Shush! That's how they knew where we were, they're trying to get rid of us,'' she growls at him. ''They're trying to take over S.H.I.E.L.D.''  
''But didn't Hydra die out after World War II? After the stuff with Red Skull?'' she says softly.  
''That's what they wanted everyone to think, so they kept everything a secrete. They decided to work for S.H.I.E.L.D. as a cover up. There's more around here than you think.''  
''If its such a secrete then how to you know about it?''  
''Traveling on the streets of the bad parts of the city can educate you, ya know.''  
''So what do you know about Viper? Anything that we should absolutely worried about?''  
''She's a strategist, a trained terrorist, and knows a lot about weapons and has great fighting skills. She's an expert in many kinds of martial arts and can use almost any weapon.''  
''Should we tell Steve about this? He mainly fought against Hydra, he may be able to help.''  
''I'm not telling anyone else, and I trust that you won't either. The wrong person may hear and that'll end up a mess, and maybe with us killed, and it wouldn't be pretty.''  
''That are we going to do then? How are we going to find her? You said that she normally doesn't do her own work.''  
''Don't worry, I have ways. What time is it?''  
''Not sure, but its getting late.''  
''Get ready then, we'll go out now. Meet me on top of the Helicarrier in twenty minutes,'' he nods and leaves the room. Cheyenne looks around her room and grabs her suit and puts it on. She pulls her hair up into a tight bun and had her goggles and bandanna around her neck. she grabs her quiver and bow and walks out. She gets outside and sees Clint in his suit near a plane and walks over to him. ''So, do you know how to fly one of these things?''  
''Yeah. Guess we should get going,'' the two of them get on the plane and sit in the two front seats. Clint starts up the plane as Cheyenne gets settled in the seat, she puts the cloth on around her mouth and puts the goggles on along with a headset. Clint puts a headset on. ''Guessing you won't be talking much now since your in character, right?'' she looks at him and he can tell she's giving him a look. ''Guessing so,'' he takes a deep breath and they start to take off. ''So, are you going to at least tell me where this place is?''  
''East end.''

Clint is trying to keep up with Cheyenne. She knows the area better than him so he's letting her lead. They're going along rooftops, and since Cheyenne is use to it, she's leaving Clint behind. ''Don't you think you could slow down a bit?'' Clint says trying to keep up. Every now and then he slips. He isn't use to running and jumping on roofs like she is.  
She stops and looks back at him. She waits for him to catch up to her. ''How do you move that quickly on roof tops?'' She keeps going. Clint lets out a deep breath and goes after her.  
She suddenly stops and looks down at the road. Clint stops beside her. ''What is it?''  
She grabs him then jumps off the roof and she lands on her feet onto a moving Mack Truck and lets go of him. He gains his balance on the speeding truck. ''You would do this every night?''  
She put her hand up and moved it side to side indicating that she only did it every now and then. After the truck makes a few turns she points ahead of them to a warehouse and moves over toward the edge of the truck.  
''They should be over there?'' Cheyenne nods. ''I need to learn sign language to talk to you like this,'' he rolls his eyes. He notices that Cheyenne is getting ready to jump so he joins her.  
The two jump. Cheyenne grabs onto a street light and pulls herself up while Clint used one of his arrows to grapple himself onto a building. Cheyenne balances herself on the street light and jumps over to him.  
She makes her way over to the warehouse and climbs up onto the roof. ''You love roofs don't you?'' Cheyenne slaps his shoulder and covers his mouth. She finds a skylight in the roof and looks though it opening it slowly so it doesn't creak.  
There's a few people in there, mainly guys. One woman it seems. She is wearing a green dress and green heels. Her hair is mainly black but depending on how the light hits it you can see her green highlights.  
''. . . go out there and look for them, and kill them! Make sure they don't find this place!''  
''Yes Mam!'' a few of the men say in unison and rush out.  
''Ugh. I hate being in this dumpy warehouse, not like I have anywhere else to hide out there, not at the moment anyway. Once I get those Avengers to split up I'll be able to take over S.H.I.E.L.D. and Hydra will take over once and for all,'' she sits on a crate with one leg crossed over the other.  
Clint and Cheyenne back away from the window. ''How long have you known about this?'' Clint whispers yanking the cloth off of Cheyenne's face.  
''I really haven't known that long, maybe three months.''  
''And you're not saying anything until now!'' he tries keeping his voice down.  
''I didn't realize how many Hydra agents were in S.H.I.E.L.D. until I got on the Helicarrier. Besides, why would any of you listen to me if I just went up to you and told you that Hydra is trying to take over.''  
''We have to tell everyone else Cheyenne, we can't do this alone.''  
''I've done more difficult tasks alone.''  
''Cheyenne! You're part of the Avengers, and we work as a team, that's what you agreed on when you joined. Now lets go inform everyone else and come back here.''  
They hear footsteps on the roof. Cheyenne puts the cloth back on and covers Clint's mouth before he could keep talking.  
''Well, look at who's here, just the two people we was looking for.''


	18. Chapter 18

Cheyenne and Clint have their backs to each other as a few guys surround them. ''So, ready to fight?''Clint says leaning his head back a bit as he pulls an arrow out of his quiver and readies his bow. Cheyenne pulls out a dagger and gets ready to attack them. The guys go at them to attack. Clint shoots an arrow at one of then and punches the other guy in the the face.  
Cheyenne stabs a guy in the gut nearly slashing him open, and punches the other guy in the face. Clint turns to her. ''No killing!'' Cheyenne looks and glares at him, still not saying a word. Suddenly she throws her dagger at Clint. He movies out of the way of the dagger. The dagger hits a guy with a gun that was behind Clint.  
The dagger hits him the the throat killing him. He had pulled the trigger but the bullet hits the roof. Clint goes over to Cheyenne. ''What the hell did I say about killing,'' he gets close to her. She pushes him away and walks along the rooftop. She takes her dagger out of the man's throat. ''I thought you knew that we don't kill people.''  
''Guess I'm not cut out for the team then,'' Clint hears her mumble under the cloth on her face.  
''How about we not argue here. Clearly she knows we're here so why don't we-,'' Clint stops talking when he notices Cheyenne losing her balance. He rushes over to her and catches her right before she falls. ''Cheyenne! What's wrong?'' he sees her eyes close.  
There's a dart in her neck. He pulls it out and checks for a pulse. Her pulse is fine, she's just unconscious.  
''So that's the Onyx Assassian's name. Cheyenne,'' Clint looks up at the voice and its Viper. ''You're Hawkeye, right? I've heard a bit about you,'' she starts walking over to him. She smirks at him. ''You aren't bad looking either, don't know why you care so much about someone who is always covering their face.''  
''What do you want, Viper. Why have you been trying to kill us,'' Clint lays Cheyenne down on the roof.  
''I want you all dead so that I can take over S.H.I.E.L.D.. Why else? I need the Avengers out of the picture to do so. I already know she's told you what I plan on doing, but I'm mainly surprised that you two found where I was. I hate being in this dump but I can't risk getting caught can I now?''  
Viper steps closer to him but Clint quickly pulls an arrow our of his quiver and readies it at her. ''Don't take another step closer.''  
''I wouldn't do anything if I were you. You know I have guys all around , right? Or are you just that stupid. I'm not the one that hit your friend,'' and smirks at him and then he feels something sharp in his neck. He lets go of the arrow and hits his neck with his hand. His aim is all off and it just misses Viper. He pulls a dart out of his neck and wobbles back an forth. His vision starts getting blurry as she stumbles side to side. He tries keeping his eyes open.  
Viper goes over to him and puts her hand under his chin. She kisses him and looks him in the eyes. ''If only you weren't trying to fight against me. You're a pretty good looking guy,'' she lets go of his face and he falls over.

''Clint! Clint wake up!'' Cheyenne yells but at the same time tries to stay quiet. She notices that he's moving a bit. ''Clint!'' he groans, she knows he's awake now. He tries opening his eyes.  
''What happened?'' he tries movies but then realizes that he's tied up. He looks over to here Cheyenne's voice is coming from. She doesn't have the cloth over her face nor the goggles around her eyes. She's also bleeding from the cheek and that her hair is no longer in a neat bun. ''Cheyenne what happened to you? You're face,'' she starts talking before he finishes, knowing what he's going to ask.  
''I woke up quicker than what they thought I would and got into a fight with a few guys trying to get away, they just knocked me out again. I'm fine though. How are you,what happened to you once I passed out?''  
''Not much, Viper showed herself to me, besides that nothing happened,'' Clint looks around. They're sitting on the floor with their hands and feet tied. ''Where are we?''  
''In the warehouse,'' there are crates all around them. They hear footsteps and people talking, but not hear them, it seems to becoming more distant. ''Think anyone has noticed that we're missing?''  
''I don't know. How long have we been out? Is it morning?''  
''I don't know, but I feel like we were out for hours.''  
''If anyone does notice, it'll probably be Tony, only because he'd be making some sort of joke about us.''  
She sighs. ''I can get along with him, but sometimes he's just really immature.''  
They hear a pair of heels on the floor. ''Finally the two of you woke up. You've been out for a while,'' two guys grab Clint and Cheyenne by the arm and lift them up to their feet, after cutting the rope around their ankles. Viper is playing around with a dagger in her hand.  
''What are you going to do to us,'' Clint demands more than asks trying to get the guy to let go of his arm.  
''Why what do you think,'' she points at Cheyenne with the dagger and makes a movement with her hand telling her to come to her. Of course she doesn't go over so the guy that's behind he pushes Cheyenne toward Viper. She stumbles but finally regains her balance once she's in front of Viper. ''Since you know the most about our organization,'' she grabs Cheyenne by the back of her head and puts the dagger to her neck. ''I'll kill you first, unless that is, if you're willing to talk.''  
Clint tries harder to get out of the guy's grip. ''Don't you dare harm her!'' he starts to get angry.  
''Does he not know, Cheyenne?'' she holds her face from under her chin roughly. ''Oh course, why would you ever tell someone that you were in love with,'' Cheyenne says nothing as she tries getting out of her grip but it doesn't work. ''Come on, Cheyenne. You're both going to die anyway, why don't you just tell your boyfriend.''  
''Tell me what? What is she talking about?'' Clint's voice has soothed. His tone and expression shows how confused he is.  
Viper turns her around with the dagger under her chin and an arm around her arms and waist so she doesn't move. ''Go ahead, tell him,'' Cheyenne refuses to look up at Clint. ''Tell him all about how you helped me bring people together to help form Hydra and to get them into S.H.I.E.L.D., and that you helped me plan this whole thing.''


	19. Chapter 19

Clint's eyes widen. You can't tell if he's upset or angry. He stops struggling and just looks at her. ''Cheyenne,'' his voice is very low and calm. ''Why would you try to bring Hydra back?''  
''So he didn't know. What a shame to ruin your secret. How about I tell him what happened, hm? You always hating talking after all.''  
''Shut up!'' Cheynne thrashes out kicking Viper in the shin. ''I had no choice but to help you! You said you'd help me and my brother, but you didn't! You let him die! If I knew better then I would have never helped you.''  
''Oh so you can talk, but too late for that now, sweetie, you left us and actually joined S.H.I.E.L.D., and since you know just about all of our secrets, you're going to have to die now,'' presses the dagger closer to her neck. ''Any last words? Even to him?'' she looks over at Clint. ''You're little hawk friend?''  
Cheyenne finally looks up at Clint. ''I never told you because you never asked. I understand if you hate me now, but I'm sure I can make up for it,'' she smirks and hits the back of her head against Vipers face. Viper tries slitting her throat but it doesn't work she she only cuts it slightly, leaving a small blood trail. Then Cheyenne kicks her in the shin causing her to take a few steps back turns around and kicks her in the face.  
She picks up Viper's dagger while he's on the ground and turns around to see a few men rushing at her. She stabs one in the stomach then knees them on the crotch. She quickly turns kicking one in the head then punches him in the jaw. There is still a guy Holding Clint so he doesn't get away. She cuts the rope on her hands and looks over at the guy that's holding Clint.  
''Let him go or else.''  
''Or else what,'' he growls.  
The dagger brushes against the side of his head. ''Or else I won't miss next time,'' the guy lets go and rushes off. Cheyenne walks past Clint and takes the dagger out of the crate that it got stuck into then cuts the rope on Clint. ''Clint, listen, I'm-.''  
She gets interrupted by him kissing her. She is too surprised by his action to even think about kissing him back. She was quiet sure that he was going to hate her for being apart of all of this.  
''This isn't the right time or place to be talking about that. Leave it for when we get back to the Helicarrier,'' he looks over at Viper who is getting up after being slightly unconscious from the blow to the head Cheyenne gave her. ''Which will be right after we take care of her,'' he walks over to Viper, grabs her arm and lifts her up.  
Using her free arm she punches him in the face and grabs his free am and flips him over onto his back. ''Hasn't she told you that I'm a fighter?''  
''I don't exactly like hitting girls,'' he rolls to the side and Cheyenne punches her in the face.  
''But I do.''  
Viper gets her balance and grabs a whip that was on her side. Cheyenne takes a few steps back ''Scared now? That dagger isn't going to do much now is it,'' Cheyenne looks at Clint and nods at him. He runs off. ''Letting your boyfriend leave you to die? That is if he even wants to be with you now.''  
Cheyenne goes to kick Viper in the face, but the whip gets wrapped around her leg leaving a sting. Viper jerks the whip back making her fall on her back. She quickly rolls to the side and gets on her feet. Viper throws the whip at her but she quickly jumps back, she does it again. Viper throws the whip at her upper body. It gets wrapped around her neck.  
Cheyenne drops the dagger and her hands automatically go to the whip on her neck trying to make it loose. Viper yanks on it making it tighter. Cheyenne begins choking.  
''You should have stayed on the winning side Cheyenne. We're more talented. We have more skill,'' she picks up the dagger after kicking her feet making her fall on her back. Viper sits on her to keep her down, she takes the whip off of her neck and puts the dagger in its place. ''Thought you were better than this.''  
''I'm a step ahead,'' Viper gives her a confused looks then get a sharp pain in her shoulder and yells in pain. She sits up and looks a the arrow in her shoulder.  
She looks over at Clint who is holding his bow. ''Sorry I couldn't get here sooner, had to take down some guys along the way,'' he walks closer to them.  
She rips the arrow out and put the dagger to Cheyenne's neck again. ''Take one more step and I'll kill her,'' Clint stays where he is. ''Now drop the bow, and your quiver.''  
He begins to take his quiver off. ''Hawk, don't do it!'' she almost shouted his real name. ''She won't kill me. She doesn't have the guts, she's never killed anyway, she gets people to do it for her. She doesn't want the blood on her pretty little hands. Aren't I right?''  
Viper punches Cheyenne in the face. Her nose starts to bleed . ''You're only angry because I'm right,'' she snickers.  
While Viper isn't looking, Clint goes though Cheyenne's quiver knowing that she has more than just arrows in there. He finds a gun. ''Well, I'm not hitting her,'' Clint mumbles to himself. He points the gun at Viper and aims for the leg not wanting to kill her. He pulls the trigger. The bullet goes into her leg.  
Viper screams in pain and falls off of Cheyenne. Cheyenne stumbles up to her feet and looks back at Clint who is holding the gun. ''You shot her?''  
''Well I didn't hit her, nor did I kill her. I'm following both of my rules,' he glares at her because he knows that she would have just killed her. ''Get some rope and tie her up. Lets take her up to the Helicarrier.''  
Cheyenne turns around and looks for rope as Clint keeps an eye on Viper.


	20. Chapter 20

''So this is the one that has been trying to kill my team,'' Fury says.  
Fury, Clint, Cheyenne, and Viper are all in the board room. Clint and Cheyenne are at Viper's sides. Her hands are tied behind her back.  
''Yes, sir. I would thank Agent Keslo over there for finding her. She had a suspect in mind and went to go see if it was true. She only didn't tell anyone else because she wasn't sure if she was correct about this terrorist.''  
''Thank you Agent Barton,'' Fury says before Clint can keep talking. ''Take her to the holding cell for now until we know what to do with her,'' Clint nods and grabs Viper's arm and starts walking her out. Cheyenne turns to follow. ''Not you Agent Keslo,'' she stops and looks at him. ''I have some questions for you, sit down, it may be a while,'' the two sit down. ''Mind tell me how you knew it was her?''  
She takes the goggles and cloth off and sets them on the table. ''I didn't exactly know it was her. I just wanted her dead. I'm not sure if you're aware, but half the people on this ship is part of Hydra, and I know that because I recruited someone of them to help bring Hydra back. I only helped Viper because she said that she'd help me and my brother, and me being young and stupid I agreed. As you guessed, she lied, wish I would have figured that out before I agreed.  
''Over the past years they've been after me trying to kill me, they thought I was going to spread some of their secretes, when I could really careless about what they're doing. I had no intentions of being part of S.H.I.E.L.D. for Hydra reasons, but I understand if you want me out, and you can trust me enough to leave and not say a word to anyone,'' she leans back in the chair. ''I only thought it was her because she was going to make her move and kill me in the process.''  
''You did a stupid yet smart thing to do, Agent Keslo. You told no one what the hell you were up to, did it for your own selfish reason, killed a few guys along the way, but you also got our terrorist by only killing three people, not getting yourself harmed besides that bloody nose, but you know everyone will hear about you working with Hydra, and will have to regain everyone's trust again.''  
''You mean to say I had everyone's trust?''  
''We don't exactly show off friendly emotions around here if you haven't noticed, which what makes you fit in with us. I'm not kicking you out of S.H.I.E.L.D. or off the team, but if you wish to leave you can. You're a good fighter and have a bit of an attitude, but as I said, you fit right in.''  
Cheyenne looks at her hands on her lap thinking. She then looks up at Fury. ''I think I'll stay. Better than having only myself around. Don't expect me to follow the rules exactly though.''  
''Don't worry, no one follows the rules around here. Hell I don't even know if we have any. If you kill just make sure you don't get caught, besides, we'll need help getting rid of everyone from Hydra. You can go now.''  
Cheyenne gets up, grabs her stuff and walks out. Clint is just walking down the hall. ''Clint,'' she said in a soft tone. ''May I explain what happened back there, it was-.''  
Once again she gets cut off but Clint kissing her, but this time he has his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him, practically making their bodies touch. Just as she starts to embrace him he pulls away, but only enough so that their lips aren't touching, but only their foreheads. ''No need to explain Cheyenne. I believe you. You've been truthful with me from the start. I never asked, so you never told, its not exactly something you just bring up,'' he kisses her again.  
''Aw, aren't you two sweet,'' they hear a voice at the end of the hall, they both break away with their faces all red and try not looking at each other. They look down the hall to see Tony. He starts walking towards them. ''Did I ruin the moment? Thought you two should be told to go get a room.''  
''You ruin everyone's moment, Tony. Even your own,'' Clint says laughing slightly trying to make it less awkward.  
''Well, its nearly morning, you two should get some sleep,'' Tony walks past them and turns the corner so they can't see him anymore.  
''We should get to bed though, its been a long night,'' Clint says as he puts an arm around Cheyenne's waist. The two walk to the hall to where everyone's rooms are.  
The two stop in front of the door to her room. The two are laughing and giggling. Cheyenne kisses Clint on the lips. ''Night, Clint. Sleep well okay.''  
He kisses her back. ''As long as you do. Good night, Cheyenne,'' Clint walks away and Cheyenne opens the door to her room and lays down in bed. Everything catches up to her once her body touches her bed. She kicks off her shoes and lays there for a few seconds before falling asleep.

Its been four months since Cheyenne and Clint captured Viper. Not much else has been going on, only small things that one or two people could take care of.  
One morning Cheyenne wakes up. She's about to sit up when she see's an arrow inches away from her face. ''What the hell?'' she yanks the arrow out of the wall. There's a note attached to it. Come into the Common Room as soon as you can.  
She gets out of bed and throws a red t-shirt on with a pair of black jeans. She walks though the halls 'til she gets to the Common Room. She walks in and everyone but Clint is in there.  
Bruce is reading a book, Natasha and Steve are talking about something that's going on on the TV, while Tony is just watching the TV. He see's her walk in a smirks.  
''Look at who's finally up,'' Tony says.  
''Where's Clint? He left me this note in my room. He told me to be in here as soon as I could, and he's not even here.''  
''Oh he has a big surprise for you,'' Tony says laughing a bit.  
''Shut up, Tony,'' Natasha says hitting him.  
Cheyenne gives them all a confused look. ''What's going on?'' she feels arms wrap around her waist. She slightly jumps but then realizes who it could be and turns her head to see Clint. ''There you are. Now why did you want me to come in here?''  
Everyone in the room looks over at the two, all knowing what's going to happen.  
''Because I have something to ask you, Cheyenne,'' he gets down on one knee and pulls out a small box. ''Will you marry me, Cheyenne?''  
Her eyes widen and her hands cover her mouth as she stands there astonished. She snaps out of her trance somehow. ''Oh my god yes!'' she kneels down and hugs him tightly.  
The other four in the room clap for the two jut as Nick Fury walks into the room. He sees the two hugging and the four clapping. ''Did I miss something?''  
''Clint just took an arrow to the knee,'' Steve says to Fury.


End file.
